War is Not Nice for Children and Other Animals
by Catalyna
Summary: Who do you call when you have no idea how to get in touch with the Underground? Hogan of course, well, that's what Liesl figures out and she tries to get him to help her friends "or else!"
1. Default Chapter

No ownership of the Hogan's Heroes characters is implied or inferred. Copyright belongs to others and no infringement is intended.

War Is Not Nice for Little Children and Other Living Things

By Cat

Liesl walked down the dark, rainy street. She huddled herself into her coat against the cold mist that kept dripping down her hair onto her neck. She felt that it wasn't really raining hard enough to pull the hood of her coat over her blonde braids yet. She was hopscotching over puddles in the uneven sidewalks. 

"Scheisse! Scheisse!" she muttered as she walked. Lately, everything was Scheisse…the cold, the rain, the bombing, the war, the Jungmadelbund. Oh, especially the Jungmadelbund. The female side of the Hitler Youth was especially targeted for Liesl's anger. Every day, after school there was another meeting lasting late into the night. Children were falling asleep in classes, but none of the teachers dared make a complaint about the Youth Groups. Saturdays and Sundays were not excluded either. Rallies, meetings, marches, and campouts were planned for the weekends to keep the children busy and remind them of their glorious heritage and the greatness of their Führer. That left little time for them to be on their own. Tomorrow, Sunday, there was another planned march for the girls.

Liesl stopped next to the ruined synogue and looked at the desecrated cemetery. Liesl first noticed the small grave near the fence one day walking home from school. She asked Rachel, a neighbor about it. Rachel had translated the Hebrew gravestones, including the small one, into German for Liesl. It was of a young girl who had died the year Liesl had been born. She died at the age Liesl was now, twelve. Liesl never knew the family, but felt connected somehow. On spring days she would stop and put flowers on the grave while no one was looking. Now that had been stopped. She could no longer mourn the little girl, nor Rachel, who was also now gone. Forlornly, she looked through the broken bars of the fence, her blue eyes tearing. 

"Verzeihst du mich bitte. _Please forgive me_," Liesl quietly prayed. "Forgive us." 

She sighed, "They're doing it to us too. Oh not as bad as you…" 

She then nodded in the general direction she thought of as Berlin, "but, HIM, he has now said that Jesus was the bastard of a Jewish whore." 

"Maybe that's why things are so bad here," Liesl continued, "he…" again nodding toward Berlin, "is as much saying that God doesn't exist." 

"_Or maybe he believes that thou shalt have no other gods before me,_" she thought.

Liesl quickly said a prayer in case her thought was blasphemy, even if it wasn't what she believed. Her religious education had been sketchy at best, but now was almost naught. 

"Maybe that's why it's so bad here. Since we're told that God doesn't exist, He has decided that Germany doesn't exist." 

It didn't sound odd to her that both Hitler and God were referred to as he. She knew the difference and figured that God would also know. Liesl sighed again and said goodbye then headed for home. It had started to rain harder and she threw up the hood of her coat and was rewarded with a small deluge of cold water going down her back. "Scheisse!"

Laughter came from the dark. "My, my, such an angel with such language!"

Liesl turned to see who it was and a blond young man of sixteen came out of a doorway. "Emile!" 

Emile was a former neighbor who she always regarded like a big brother.

"Hey, Liesl," he answered while tweaking one of her braids as he came to walk beside her. He slowed down his long steps to match the younger girl's. 

"It's late for you to be out isn't it?"

Liesl glared at him, "The Jungemadelbund meeting has finally broken up. We're to go on a march tomorrow. Must keep fit for the fatherland."

Emile chuckled, "Kinder, Kuche, Kirche."

"Yes, but not Kirche, it's in too much competition with the Führer."

Emile raised an eyebrow, "someone isn't feeling to cheerful tonight. How about I buy you dinner. Herr Braun paid me today with a little extra."

Liesl was about to turn him down but her stomach replied with a loud growl.

Emile smiled. 

"I take that as a yes, then. Com'on stubborn," he said, lightly pulling one of her braids again. "We'll go to the Hauserhof."

They were able to get a table near the door in the noisy, crowded restaurant. As Emile was taking Liesl's coat to hang up he frowned and looked at Liesl. "Over there," he gestured with his chin. "At the table in the back. Gestapo has someone new in town."

Liesl looked over to the table Emile meant. There was an older man with black hair, graying at the temples and a dark mustache. His eyes were hidden behind frameless eyeglasses. The man was laughing with a blonde, very shapely, young woman. Liesl thought he didn't look like most Gestapo, but that probably meant he was very good at hiding his true nature. 

"Let's go, I suddenly lost my appetite."

Emile grabbed her arm. "No, we don't know why he's here. We're good little Germans aren't we?"

Liesl nodded and watched.

Colonel Robert E. Hogan was getting nervous. His contact was over an hour late, and anytime someone from Gestapo headquarters could come in and find him. His disguise was good, but he wasn't sure how well it would be in front of someone who knew him. He again smoothed his false mustache in place. The woman next to him was also an underground agent and he was doing his best to keep her calm. The Gestapo uniform was chosen because many people tried to avoid him in it and would not approach him while he was talking to the agents. If the information promised wasn't so vital, Hogan would have called off the meeting now. He wasn't sure if he could wait any longer. Finally, Fritz, bartender came over.

"Herr Major, a note was left for you."

Hogan frowned. This couldn't be good news, not at all. He opened the folded note and was correct. The contact had considered the crowded room too dangerous to show himself and would send Hogan word when it would be a better time. 

"Just great," Hogan thought to himself. It wasn't as if he could come and go as he pleased from the camp. 

"Well, not quite," Hogan smiled as he mentally corrected himself.

Still smiling, he turned to the blonde next to him, "I'm afraid duty calls, Liebchen, and I must go. Come, let me walk you home."

Sighing, the blonde grabbed her wrap and gave it to Hogan to put it on her. Apparently Rose Red was very cautious. This wasn't the first time they had been made to postpone a meeting. But then, that might be the reason Rose Red hadn't yet been caught.

Hogan didn't notice the two Hitler Youth sitting near the door as he passed. They both had their heads down looking very interested in the food on their plates. Just two more blond heads lost in the crowd.

By the time Hogan had gotten back to camp it was late. Kinchloe was the only one still awake. He was at his station at the radio. 

"Gee Mom, thought I would just sneak by you?" Hogan chuckled as he traded his Gestapo uniform for his regular air corps uniform. 

"Just wanted to make sure you got the car back in one piece," the sergeant joked back. "London called and was anxious about the information Red Rose had."

Hogan sighed, "Red Rose didn't show up. Thought the Hauserhof was too crowded." 

He sat on the edge of the table next to the radio and crossed his arms, half-talking to Kinch, half-talking to himself, "The woods are too secluded, Hauserhof too crowded, any other places we mention have something wrong."

Kinch's forehead furrowed, "Do you think Red Rose is taking us for a ride?"

"No," Hogan thought hard. "No, he's been checked out by the underground and he's given us good information before. What he's trying to give us this time must be a lulu, with all the precautions he's taking. Either that, or the Gestapo is getting close to uncovering him."

"Which means, they could eventually get us."

"Yeah."

Hogan glanced at his watch. There was only time to get a few hours sleep before roll call. "Com'on, let's get to bed. Maybe we can think of something else in the morning."


	2. A Long Way

Liesl was getting tired. She was hot and they had been walking for hours. It was obvious Fraulein Danzig had no idea where they were going. Fraulein Hoffman was huffing beside Fraulein Danzig trying to keep up and read the map at the same time. 

"There is a road here. It must be here, it's on the map."

"It's on the map, but it is not here." An angry Fraulein Hoffman shouted. She stopped and stamped her foot. "Face it, Pauline, we are lost."

Fraulein Danzig narrowed her eyes. "I have lived in Hammelburg all my life. We are not lost."

Fraulein Danzig and Frauline Hoffman were both leaders of the Jungmadelbund and Bund Deutscher Madel respectively. A girl joined the Jungmadelbund when she was 10 years of age, the usually transferred at the age of fourteen to the Bund Deutscher Madel until she was married or eighteen whichever came first.

"Maybe we're lost because we're no where near Hammelburg. She's marched us all the way to Berlin," Marguerite, one of the older girls from the Bund Deutscher Madel standing next to Liesl mumbled under her breath.

Heidi, another girl, took her backpack off and sat down on it. "I'm not moving until we know where we're going." 

Some of the other girls followed Heidi's lead and sat down.

Fraulein Danzig looked up from the map Fraulein Hoffman had shoved in her hands. "Mutiny? We will not tolerate mutiny! Everyone up off the ground! We will go that way, that's the way back to town."

The girls rolled their eyes and groaned. But they picked up their backpacks again and marched in the direction Fraulein Danzig pointed.

They hadn't gone far when they were stopped by guards. "Halt! What are you doing in this area?"

Now, in Liesl's mind, everything would have been fine if Fraulein Danzig had just explained they were lost and politely asked for directions. But no, Fraulein Danzig had to create a scene and started screaming at the guards for daring even to point a gun in her direction. She cursed them for scaring the girls and for being in the wrong spot. The prison camp was obviously miles away according to the map.

The guards had decided to take them all to the camp, and let the leaders sort out the mess with the camp Kommandant, Colonel Klink.

Hogan and his men were gathered near the door of Barracke 2, enjoying the unseasonably warm weather. Newkirk, Carter and Kinchloe were playing cards using an overturned crate as a table as Hogan and LeBeau were leaning against the wall of the Barracke watching the game. Hogan straightened up when he saw the guards lead in a troop of Hitler Youth girls and two very angry leaders.

"Looks like we've got company."

Newkirk looked up from his game and smiled, "Camp going co-ed then?"

"Hope not, they look a little young," replied Hogan.

"Looks like trouble to me," commented Carter as they all watched Sergeant Schultz race to the Kommandant's office as soon as he saw the leaders.

"More ways than one."

Quickly, Klink and Schultz raced out into the complex as Fraulein Danziger and Fraulein Hoffman began to complain louder. Some girls began to join into the fray; some out of what they considered righteous indignation and some out of boredom. 

Hogan and the prisoners stood back and watched the show. 

"Too bad we don't need a diversion right now, this would have been great," LeBeau said wistfully.

"Looks like Klink is way out of his depth," commented Kinch.

"Maybe he might welcome some help," Hogan replied while he zipped up his jacket and made his way toward the crowd. 

As Hogan approached he could hear Klink screech, "I don't care what is says on your map, you are in the middle of a Prisoner of War Camp. This is Luft Stalag 13!"

Quietly Hogan stepped behind one of the Youth leaders, a big boned woman with non-descript brown hair holding a map. Taking advantage of her animatedly arguing with Klink, Hogan slipped the map out of her hands and studied it. 

"Here's the problem, she was holding it upside down."

"What?" Klink's attention was finally taken away from the two Frauleins to notice that Hogan had joined them.

"Here, look, they were holding the map upside down," Hogan stepped next to Klink to show him.

"WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE?" Screamed Fraulein Danziger.

Hogan and Klink both jumped back startled. "Related to Hochstetter is she?" Hogan asked as he turned to Klink.

"I don't know, maybe," replied Klink with a shrug.

Unfortunately this caused Fraulein Danziger, the big-boned one, to scream even louder, "WHAT IS THIS MAN DOING HERE?"

Hogan turned to Klink, "Maybe we would do better to have the—umm—Ladies inside."

"Ladies, please follow me, we can talk about this in my office. Your girls should be safe out here with my men guarding them."

Fraulein Danziger pulled herself up to her full height, "I'm not a lady, I am a Jungmadelbund leader!"

"Knew those two couldn't be combined," Hogan mumbled under his breath as he followed Klink and the two leaders into Klink's office.

Some of the girls tried to follow them into the office but the guards directed them back to the compound. A small circle of guards stood between the prisoners and the girls. Not that it was needed. Most of the prisoners, after figuring out the show was over, went back to whatever they were doing. The girls gathered into small groups, some trying to calm the really scared younger girls, some openly watching the prisoners, and some trying to act that the prisoners did not interest them at all.

Liesl had been standing on the porch of the Kommandant's office, thinking that it was the safest place during the altercation, while giving the best advantage point to watch it. She had watched Hogan as he had come up to the women as they were yelling at the Kommandant and something about him struck her memory. She couldn't recall where, but he looked vaguely familiar and she knew she had seen him before. She had been one of those trying to follow them into the Kommandant's office, but seeing the way barred she tried to go to the side of the building to see if she could watch it from a window. Unfortunately, for her, Newkirk had the same idea.

Curiosity, was always part of Newkirk's personality, and besides, this looked like it could be the best show in town. Taking advantage of the guards attention to the young girls, he rounded the corner, and became face to face with a twelve-year old Jungmadelbund. "You shouldn't be here, you know. It could be dangerous wandering about." Newkirk reprimanded Liesl in German.

The girl's eyes went large and she hurriedly went back and went back to the security of the Kommandant's steps. 

"Great Newkirk, you now have a new talent, you have: scaring little girls," he scolded himself. He hadn't meant it to sound like a threat, but only a scolding. Now, what would happen if she told anyone? He'd likely get more than just a few days in the cooler.

Liesl sat down and watched the prisoners across the compound. She could identify a mix of Americans, British, French, and surprisingly a few Russians. There may have been more countries represented, but in the mish-mash of put-together uniforms on some, she couldn't tell. They seemed to be a healthier lot than she expected and didn't look at all like the monsters she had heard about.

"If this is what we are fighting, the war should be over by Christmas," Marguerite was arrogantly telling some of her friends. "They don't even look like they could win a battle between us!"

"I heard in Britain, they are in such dire straits they are even eating their own babies." This was from Gertrude, a small girl with glasses. "They have farms where that's all the women do is have babies so they can eat them."

Katrina, a sixteen year old with red, curly hair stared at Gertrude with an open mouth. "Where did you hear such a thing?"

"My brother," Gertrude proudly proclaimed.

"Your brother is a bigger fool than you."

Marguerite came between the two girls and pushed Katrina, "don't tell her she's a fool. You're the bigger one."

Katrina was about to push back, but another sixteen year-old, Linda, came between them. "_Scham Dich_! Shame on you! You're putting on quite a show; stop it now. Do you wish to show these prisoners how we fight between us? Straighten up and behave. Now!"

Katrina sat down next to Liesl and said, "Guess who is going to become the next leader?"

Liesl just nodded and continued to watch the prisoners. The Englander had joined his friends again so that must mean that Fraulein Danziger and Fraulein Hoffman must be coming out. His uniform seemed to be in better condition than the others so she wondered if he had only recently been captured. The thin blondish American's uniform looked like it had seen better days ages ago. The leather on his jacket was worn and flaking. His pants looked like they originally belonged to someone much taller and heavier. The _Schwarzer_'s uniform fitted better, but looked like it had been mended and well-worn. But then again, maybe that's the way American uniforms looked: well-worn and comfortable. You could not even tell the small Frenchman was wearing a uniform except for the insignia and patches on his coat. That and the color was that awful khaki. At least he had on some bits of color in his beret and scarf. Was that really part of the uniform? Liesl didn't know, but thought it odd that an army would equip their men anything that cheery of a color.

Suddenly the door opened and everyone began shifting causing Liesl to almost fall off her step. They were coming out of the office. It must have been some meeting, as both Fraulein Danziger and Fraulein Hoffman were smiling at the American officer and thanking him.

"Up everyone, it's time to finish our hike and head for home."

Liesl took up her backpack and joined the rest of the groaning girls in line, glancing back at the smiling American officer who was now talking to the Kommandant. Shrugging the pack to a more comfortable position on her shoulders, she could not get rid of the uneasy feeling that she had seen the handsome officer before.


	3. Beware of Old Ladies and Little Children

Hogan frowned as he read the dispatch handed to him from Kinchloe. "Red Rose wants to meet one of us at Fleischler's shop during the day?"

Newkirk looked up from the gin game he was playing with Carter, "He's crackers, he is. How do we explain a healthy male doing shopping in the middle of the day? Seems like if you're breathing they're taking you up for some sort of service nowadays." 

Hogan looked thoughtfully at Newkirk then smiled, "I think you've hit the nail right on head."

"Of course I have," Newkirk stopped as he looked at his Colonel's face and realization dawned. "Aw no, no Colonel. Please, anything but that!"

The rest of the men smiled as they caught on to what was about to happen. 

Kinchloe got behind Newkirk, "Sorry old man, can we help it you're the best old lady we have?"

"Yes, just one look at you, I weep rivers of tears in remembrance of my own dear old _grand-mère_," joined in a smiling LeBeau.

Quickly making sure the teasing didn't go too far, Hogan stepped in and tried to cajole his unenthusiastic corporal.

"If there were anyone else…"

Newkirk knew that there wasn't. He, unfortunately, was the best of them all to portray an elderly hausfrau. His theatrical background and personal pride made sure of that. He had portrayed many grand dames in pantomimes back home and while his main talent was magic, he did have a fondness for his old ladies. Not that he would ever admit it, however.

"All right, I'll do it. But this information Red Rose is giving us better be bloody important!"

Hogan just grinned having again, won.

Liesl had come into the grocer's shop to pick up an order for Frau Frietag, one of the women who also resided in the building Liesl and her mother lived. She frequently ran errands for the women in her building for food, or money in exchange. Most of the women living there had fallen on hard times, due to widowhood or trusting in the wrong people; mostly men.

Herr Fleischler was tending to an old lady at the moment, so Liesl was idly looking around, especially at the confectionaries behind the glass counters. It had been a long time since she was able to afford such a luxury, she was mentally tallying up her errand money to see if she would have any left over after her expenses. She glanced over to Herr Fleischler and the old lady to see if they were done yet.

Newkirk had noticed when the young girl had come into the store, but didn't think anything of it at first. Apparently, Rose Red again had not shown up, but left a parcel for him to pick up. Herr Fleischler, an underground agent, was trying to tell Newkirk the package was safe to handle and he should take it with him, but talking in codewords and in German was making the exchange difficult and they were both getting exasperated. The girl was hampering the talk.

Finally, Newkirk had turned to the girl and said, "You shouldn't be here, out of school. It could be dangerous wandering about with the Gestapo around."

Right after he said it he could have kicked himself. Too late did he recognize the girl from the camp the other day. Unfortunately she seemed to recognize Newkirk also, for her eyes got large and she emitted a large gasp.

"What's wrong with you, Liesl?" asked Herr Fleischler.

Looking back between Fleischler and Newkirk, Liesl backed up towards the door and said, "I've forgotten Frau Frietag's money! I can't pay you right now. I have to go home and get it." 

With that, she ran out the store and up the street. Newkirk rushed to the door to try and catch her, but a Gestapo officer and a woman were heading into the store at the time. "Careful Gnädige Frau, you might trip!" 

Quickly, Newkirk recovered himself, while the officer put out an arm to help the "elderly" lady navigate the step down from the store. Newkirk, thanked the officer and while pretending to straighten "her" belongings looked up and down the street for the girl. She had disappeared. 

Fleischler came up behind Newkirk and gave him the package. "You had forgotten this Gnädige Frau," and placed it into Newkirk's shopping basket.

The officer looked up the street where Liesl had run. "What's wrong with her?"

Fleischler, shrugged and commented, "Children, always in a hurry, you know. She had forgotten the money for the groceries she was buying."

The Gestapo officer seemed satisfied and, again nodding to Newkirk, escorted the woman he was with into the store. Newkirk again looked up the street hoping to find the girl, but no luck. He went up a bit looking to see if she might be hiding in one of the alleyways, but it was as if she had disappeared completely. 

"Bloody Hell! Colonel's really going to love this mess we're in." With a sigh, Newkirk headed off to base.


	4. Why You Should Not Feed Crackers to Spie...

Love was definitely not what Hogan was feeling. Nor was it even close to what the other members were feeling.

"_Mon Dieu_! How could you let a little girl like that recognize you!" 

"Louis! That's enough," Cut in Hogan. Turning to Newkirk he again asked, "Are you sure, absolutely sure she recognized you? She just didn't forget the money?"

Sadly, Newkirk nodded. "You could tell by the look in her eyes, sir. She recognized me all right."

"But, she didn't tell the Gestapo officer that was right outside?"

Newkirk shook his head, "No. She apparently ran right past him."

"Maybe she won't tell anyone," Carter put in hopefully.

"Yea, right. Maybe pigs will fly," answered LeBeau.

"So, what do we do, Colonel?" asked Kinchloe.

"Don't know. Rose Red has given us this parcel, but neglected to tell us what it is." Everyone looked at the odd-shaped box with its mass of wires. 

Hogan continued, "London wants it, so we still have to get it out." 

Hogan was rubbing his chin as finally sat down at the table in the barracks. Finally he spread his hands in defeat, "We cut back operations, lay low, and get ready to move out at a words notice."

"Feels like we're sitting on a time bomb," remarked Kinchloe.

"Yeah, one we don't know how to disarm," Carter said sadly.

The next day, everyone was on pins and needles while trying to act normal. Every new visitor brought a new fear. Luckily not many visitors had come. 

The men were outside taking advantage of another unseasonably warm day. Newkirk was trying to act like he was knitting while Carter did his best to hold for Newkirk what had become a rat's nest of yarn. LeBeau was pretending to read although he had "read" the same page for the past hour. Hogan was leaning against the wall trying to think, pretending to watch Newkirk and Carter. Suddenly something red caught his eyes in the hill next to the gate.

He straightened up to get a better look, "Well, lookee there."

LeBeau had broken out of his reverie, tried to follow where Hogan was looking. "What is it?"

"We're being watched. Up there, next to the dying spruce."

LeBeau scanned the hill and finally saw the flash of red. "Our little friend?"

Hogan nodded, "Seems like she's trying to be sure of her facts."

Newkirk had stood up and now was next to Hogan. "She seemed pretty sure of her facts yesterday."

"Then why is she here today? Ask Kinch if there been any unusual activity on the radio or in Klink's office."

Carter got up and tried to act nonchalant as he went into the barracks, a few minutes later he came out with Kinchloe. 

"Kinch anything unusual?"

Kinch shook his head, "Nothing from Klink's office. I made contact with the underground and they say nothing is happening in town. Just another ordinary day. Even Fleischler said no one's contacted him nor is his shop being watched as far as he can tell. Liesl came back later with the money for the shopping and didn't mention the old lady."

"Liesl?"

Kinch nodded, "That's her name."

Hogan looked back at the hills, "So why is she here today?"

The next day was like the last. Everyone still on tenterhooks. They began scanning the hills near the camp gate looking for the flash of red. Finally, the suspense was broken as Schultz had come back through the gate from his leave in town later that day.

"Looks like you and the Englander have made a conquest from the other day, Colonel Hogan." He shoved two handmade paper roses into Hogan and Newkirk's hands. "Here, these are from one of the _Mädchens_ from the other day."

Hogan raised an eyebrow and took the rose. Newkirk looked a bit uncomfortable.

"I promised I would deliver them myself. Now don't you go breaking any hearts." Schultz laughed as he walked away.

"Liesl?" 

"Wouldn't bet the farm not to be from her."

Hogan started examining the rose he was holding; then he saw it: a small white tab near the base of the petals. Newkirk looked at his. Yes, there was a small tab on his also.

Everyone quickly went inside the barracks and Hogan dismantled the rose. The white paper was a message, scrawled in a childish hand in English. "Please, come to the Hauserhof tonight at eight o'clock, to discuss an affair of the mutual advantage."

"Mutual advantage, eh? Don't like the sound of that." Kinch cocked an eyebrow at Hogan. "Are you going?"

Hogan smiled grimly, "Well, she did say please. Might as well as get this over with, sooner the better. Newkirk, you're coming with me." As Kinch and the other began to complain, he added, "she asked for both of us. I need you guys to stay here if we don't return by midnight. You know the orders." 

Reluctantly they all nodded. 

Eight o'clock found both Hogan and Newkirk waiting at a table in the Hauserhof. Both were dressed in civilian clothes trying to blend into the crowd. Hogan finally called Fritz the barman, who was another underground contact, over. "Have you seen a young, blonde girl looking for two men?"

"Who, Liesl? She hasn't been in yet," replied Fritz.

"Liesl? Does everyone know this kid then?"

Fritz smiled, "she's a very popular little girl. Always doing favors and errands. She comes by here almost every night gathering scraps to feed some stray dogs on her way home." Fritz added confidentially, "sometimes I slip a little extra in for her and her mother." 

Another customer had called for Fritz, so he left after promising to direct Liesl to them if she was asking.

Hogan and Newkirk looked at each other in disbelief, "Great! We're being blackmailed by Shirley Temple. And everyone knows her so it would be difficult for her to 'disappear'"

"Disappear, sir?" Newkirk shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Equally uncomfortable, Hogan replied, "It has to be an option, Corporal. No matter how we feel about it, too many lives depend on us."

Newkirk hid his face while pretending to study his beer, "yeah I know. It still bloody well stinks."

"Yeah, it does." Hogan replied quietly.

Finally Liesl and Emile finally came racing through the door. Fritz directed them to the table where Hogan and Newkirk were.

"You waited! I was scared you wouldn't. I couldn't get out of the meeting early." Liesl began talking faster as she struggled to get out of her coat.

Emile helped her out of the coat while trying to avoid her flailing arms. "Liesl, take a breath and calm down."

Fritz had come over to serve the two who had just come in.

"_Zwei Apfel-Saft bitte_!" Emile called out putting Liesl's coat on the back of her chair.

Fritz smiled at the pair, "_Jawohl, mein herr_."

"These are the two men you told me about, Liesl?" asked Emile to the girl.

"Yes, and we should warn you we do understand German." Interjected Hogan. 

Liesl smiled at both of the men, "Yes, of course you do! So much the better, as my English is very poorly. I was worried how we would communicate although now I see that was silly you have to speak German to be in town like you do. They don't teach English in the schools anymore. German is supposed to be the universal language very soon."

She looked around, "Oh, this is much too much crowded. We need to go somewhere quieter. Come with me."

Emile looked at her as Fritz had just delivered their drinks. "What about our drinks?"

Liesl grabbed her glass then drank it straight down. "There! Come on, Emile we must get going."

Fritz had again come up to Liesl, "Here this is for your strays." 

With that he handed Liesl a rather largish bag. Liesl shone a bright smile on Fritz and hugged and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Oh, thank you so much, this will be so good for them!"

Still smiling brightly, she shrugged herself back into her coat and started out the door. After a few steps she stopped noticing the men hadn't quite started to follow her, said, "Come on."

Emile shrugged himself back into his coat and with a flourish bowed and said, "After you, gentlemen."

After putting the money down for the drinks, he followed Hogan and Newkirk out.

Outside the door, Liesl looked around, placed two fingers to her mouth, and whistled. A whistle answered her back up the street. She smiled and looked up at Hogan, "Good, the coast is clear. Follow me, please."

Hogan and Newkirk again looked at each other, "She's not Shirley Temple, she's bloody Alice and we're going down a rabbit hole, sir."

Hogan let out an exasperated sigh, "Just follow, Newkirk."

They had followed the pair a little way out of town towards an old bombed out factory in the woods. Finally, Liesl stopped at the fence surrounding the factory and whistled again. The answering sound came back more of a raspberry than a whistle. Liesl and Emile looked at each other puzzled, and then Liesl tried again.

"BPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPTH"

Emile sighed with disgust, "They've given Jacob crackers again."

It was then Hogan heard the running steps behind them. Motioning everyone to get down, Newkirk and Hogan drew their guns. Liesl's eyes got large, but she stayed silent.

"Liesl, Emile?" whispered a voice.

Emile relaxed and put his hand over Hogan's gun. "It's all right. It's David. He was making sure we weren't followed."

Another sixteen-year old came from the woods. David was dark, with curly black hair and black eyes. Taller than Emile, he quietly walked over to the group when Emile waved him over. 

"Anyone?"

David shook his head. "No, I waited to see if anyone would follow, and no one was interested. What's happened to Jacob?"

"Sheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Someone's given him crackers again."

"I've told Rebekah not to give him any while he's on duty, but she claims he's always hungry."

Finally a whistle answered back.

"Well, if she insists on giving him crackers, she should also make sure he has water!"

"Then he complains he always has to go to the toilet." 

While Emile, Liesl and David were arguing, Hogan was getting impatient and broke in, "May I ask just what is going on?"

Liesl smiled, "This is why you've come."

Hogan puzzled, looked around, "What is?"

Seemingly disappointed, Liesl just said, "Come on, just a little further."

They followed Leisl and the boys through a hole in the fence. Twice more, Liesl had whistled and this time results were much more promising. Finally they had gotten to the blacken skeleton of the factory.

A tall, dark girl came out holding a younger child about 2 years old, followed by at least four more children of various ages. "Liesl, you're here! I thought you would only come every third day."

Liesl handed over the bag of food she had gotten from Fritz, "Here, I got more food. These gentlemen are going to help us."

"Wait a minute, we made no promises and we don't even know what you want," Hogan cut in.

Liesl sat down on an upturned crate and gestured to other crates and makeshift chairs. "Okay, now we talk business."

Hogan and Newkirk sat down on two crates near Liesl, as David and Emil gathered around on the floor. Rebekah had gone off to give the younger children some of the food Liesl and Emile had given her.

"We know you are prisoners of war in Stalag 13," began Liesl. "We also know you are very good in escaping from the Stalag. But you go back, yes?"

"The Gestapo is also looking for a group of saboteurs that operate in the area. Quite a few people have also disappeared from the Gestapo's grasp in this area," Emile continued.

Cautiously, Hogan asked, "What does this have to do with us?"

"We don't know what you're asking!" Newkirk added.

"Colonel, that is your rank, right?" Liesl asked Hogan. Hogan non-committedly raised an eyebrow.

Liesl took that as a yes, and continued, "Colonel, we need help in smuggling David, Rebekah and the rest out of Germany."

"Why not ask the underground?"

"Because we don't know how to contact them. Somehow we missed that class in school. We must have slept through it." Liesl replied sarcastically. 

"I'm apologize. That was rude," she calmed down and tried to explain. "You don't know how it is. Your best friend, your brother or sister might turn you in if you even so much as mention something that is disapproved of. I have seen friends from school turn their own parents into the Gestapo for not letting them join the Hitler Youth. How do I tell strangers, I have helped eleven Jewish children escape from a train going to a work camp? I've visited the country-side near one of these so-called camps. I thought they were just work camps, until some boys showed me the graves in the woods. They told me how one day they, the boys, were playing in the woods and saw a group of prisoners led nearby. They, the prisoners, I mean, were told to dig. Once they had finished, they were told to take off all their clothes. Men, women and children! Then, they were lined up and shot. The guards kept on shooting until all were dead. I saw the grave, Colonel. I believe these boys."

Liesl took a deep breath and swallowed tears back, "I have my mother dependent on me; also the old women in my building. They are old and scared that they too might go to a camp because they are found to be useless in Hitler's society. When I saw how easily you could come and go from a prison camp, I thought you could help us. Please, Colonel, help us."

Cautiously, Hogan asked, "You said mutual benefit."

Leisl smiled tightly and her blue eyes went cold, "You help us, we don't tell the Gestapo."

"And what if _**we**_ are Gestapo?"

For a moment Leisl went pale, but Emile stepped in. "No, I would know. I'm a messenger in Gestapo Headquarters in Hammelburg. That's how I knew about the sabotage and other things. They don't _always_ notice young people. You are not Gestapo. I've seen Americans come in headquarters before. I've even talked to some before they were sent on. You consider yourselves the 'good guys': defenders from evil. We are giving you the chance to prove it. We need your help. You help our friends, we don't tell. You have our word. It's just eleven children."

"Ten. I'm hoping to join the underground."

"David, we were to go together!" Rebekah wailed. She had just finished feeding the children and was bringing some food for David and the rest.

Emile looked over to David and smiled, "I thought it was the wish of all Jews to go to the Palestine; the promised land."

David smiled back at Emile, "Yes, but when I go it will be because I wish to, not because some _Scheisskopf_ told me I had to go!"

"But, we were to go together," again wailed Rebekah.

Leisl rolled her eyes, "Rebekah, there are other men on earth! He's not worth it! Please shut up, someone will hear!"

"Thank you very much, Leisl," David said sarcastically. He then took Rebekah aside, "But, she's right Rebekah. We need to be quiet. The children need you. This may be their only chance."

Suddenly they heard the small tinkling of a bell. "We have company, quick get the little ones into shelter."

Newkirk and Hogan looked around, and then noticed the thin wire coming from the trees into the room to the small bell. Liesl nodded towards the bell, "They usually think it's just the wind when they come. We should leave now. The hiding place isn't that large. Come this is the way."

Hogan looked around; the children had already disappeared taking the food with them. Any trace of them had vanished. 

"Come, usually they aren't looking for anything in particular. We can leave through here." And Liesl and Emile led Newkirk and Hogan through a labyrinth of passage ways towards another part of the fence.

Once back at the edge of town, Liesl turned toward the two men, "So, you'll help us, yes?"

A thousand thoughts were crowding into Hogan's brain: they were children, it was dangerous, could they be trusted to keep quiet about operations during the trip to safety? How could Hogan/the underground safely move eleven (no ten, Hogan corrected himself) children? What about Emile, the"messenger," at the Gestapo? How much could he be trusted? Hogan knew the indoctrination into the Hitler Youth was very thorough. How did these two escape being perfect little German automatons? But, even with these thoughts going through Hogan's brain, his mouth said, "Yes, we will help you."


	5. Things Aren't So Different Afterall

The next day, Hogan was mulling over plans, discarding them as soon as they appeared in his brain. The problem was how to get the children to safety without jeopardizing their operation. He had already ordered Kinch to radio London and tell them to expect 10 small "packages." London said they'd pick them up, but getting them to the coast was Hogan's problem.

"Help them, Colonel? How are we going to do that?" Sergeant Kinchloe was asking.

"They're kids! We gotta help them!" that was Carter.

"We can get the underground to help us, maybe we can get them through as families," Hogan was thinking aloud and the men were listening in. He turned to Newkirk, "how old did they look?"

Newkirk furrowed his brow and slowly stuck out his lower lip as he considered, "There's one that can't be all that old, I mean, just walking; the oldest girl maybe 14?" Newkirk spread his hands. He was never any good at judging ages of children.

Hogan sighed, that was about the ages he was thinking. That was a dilemma, how old were the kids? Would they be able to make it to the coast without jeopardizing the operation or the underground? He kept coming back to that. But, the arguments of his men kept coming back to him.

There was also the problem of how to get in contact with Rose Red again to find out what exactly he had dropped into their laps that needed to get to London. Just to affirm to Hogan that the universe was going against him, the unseasonably warm weather had just become seasonably cold and it was looking like snow was in the forecast. Great. Just great.

It was cold in the main room of the barrack, even with the pot belly stove. The men were huddled around the table holding hot coffee mugs even if they didn't drink coffee. Their blankets from the bunks were wrapped around their shoulders.

"Snow. Perfect. We can't go through the emergency tunnel until it melts or the guards tromp around there," Hogan was grousing. He felt truly caged.

"Well," started Newkirk, "If I hear 'I'm Dreaming of a bloody White Christmas' one more time, I'll go out meself." He looked pointedly at Carter.

"What?" asked Carter. "Can I help it if that's what's been going around my brain ever since it started snowing?"

Newkirk snorted and picked up a deck of cards and started shuffling.

"Don't worry, Andrew, he's just surprised something is going around your brain," comforted LeBeau.

"Yeah," Carter agreed. Then, "HEY!"

LeBeau snickered a bit and poured more coffee into Carter's cup as a way of apology.

Kinch came through the door smiling. "Colonel, you better come out here and take a look."

Curious, Hogan followed Kinchloe out the door; the others tagging behind. There, near the fence, were the guards chasing a group of children through the woods. Klink was directing them from the compound exhorting the guards to capture the children, all the while yelling, "Don't hurt them. Capture them, but don't hurt them!"

Finally, the guards were able to round up the children and were marching them into the compound to face Klink. The children seemed to have some sort of headdresses on over their stocking caps with paper feathers sticking out. Hogan thought Klink would have difficulties as the children did not look very scared or repentant.

"Just what do you think you were doing," Klink yelled at the tallest girl. Hogan recognized her as one of the girls from the other day. He also noticed Liesl standing next to her.

"We were playing Winnetou! We used to always play here before the camp came."

One of the boys in the group nodded vigorously. "Yes, we used to play here first. The camp came later."

"Well, it is a prison camp now. It is very unsafe for you to play here now. I have some very dangerous prisoners in this camp." Klink apparently thought yelling at the kids would make them obey. "I'll report this to your parents. You have to go home."

"You don't even know who our parents are," the eldest girl tossed her head. "We won't tell you."

Hogan watched Liesl carefully. Her head was down as she was hiding a small smile.

"You will tell me or I'll have you arrested!" shouted Klink.

Kinch shook his head. Obviously, Klink had never been around children.

Suddenly Liesl looked up and around, "Where is Kleine Michel?"

"Wha?" Klink stopped in mid rant.

The eldest girl looked around, "Kleine Michel? Wasn't he here? Mein Gott, Mutti will kill me!"

Liesl looked at Klink and explained, "Kleine Michel is Marguerite's brother. She said he was too young to play so he was supposed to be watching the camp; Winnetou's camp. Not yours."

Concerned, Klink looked around then called over Schultz. "You didn't see a young boy when you were trying to capture these children did you?"

"Nein, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz looked concerned also. "There was no one but these here."

"He came with us! He has to be around here," cried Marguerite.

"You children go to my office. Schultz, take the guards and conduct a search around the perimeter of the camp and look for the boy," commanded Klink as he hustled the children towards the Kammandantur.

"Jawohl, uh what does he look like?"

Marguerite was about to describe her brother to Schultz, but Klink broke in.

"Like a young boy! Take any young boy you see near the camp into custody!" Yelled Klink, "this isn't a kindergarten!"

"Uh Colonel, Klink, do you need some help?" Hogan asked as he came forward. "We could help look for the boy."

"Yes, and use it for an excuse to escape. No, Hogan, I do not need help looking for the boy."

Hogan nodded towards the children, "How about babysitting?"

Klink stopped hustling the children to turn around and shake his fist, "HOGAN!!"

Hogan stepped away and opened his arms, "Just asking, Kommandant."

It started to snow harder and now the children were really scared that something had happened to the little boy. It finally had stopped when a few hours later the guards had come back into camp. They found out Kleine Michel had apparently, cold and bored, gone to a nearby farm house where the wife of the farmer had just finished baking for the week. The farmer was heading toward the camp to find his sister to let her know her brother was safe and sound.

A relieved Klink had forgotten about his threat to tell the children's parents and had let them go back home after they finally promised not to come near the camp again. The thought of what might have happened to Michel had taken a lot of bluster from Marguerite and the band as they readily agreed. As the children walked toward the gate, Liesl looked back towards Hogan. With a quick wink and smile she was gone through the tall gates.

"She did it," exclaimed Kinch in awe.

"What did she do?" asked LeBeau.

"Get the snow trampled around the camp. We can now use the tunnels," answered Kinch.

"Good thing she's on our side," Carter said shaking his head in awe.

"That's if she truly is," replied the ever cynical Newkirk.

Hogan just watched the children follow the road back to town in silence. Seeing Klink come out of his office Hogan went to him. "So you found the boy?"

"Yes, yes, he was at some farmer's house. I don't know what some parents think letting these children run wild without telling anyone."

"Didn't you ever play where you weren't supposed to when you were a kid, Klink?" Hogan smiled, knowing many places he played would probably have given his mother a heart attack if she only knew.

"No, I never did; well, maybe once," Klink confessed.

Hogan laughed, then asked, "by the way, what was the game they were playing? Winny Two?"

"Winnetou. It's a character in a series of books by Karl May. Winnetou is an Apache Indian and becomes great friends with Old Shatterhand. The books tell about the great friendship between the two and their adventures. It's a very popular series here. I read them a lot when I was younger."

Hogan stopped and looked dumbfounded, "You mean they were playing cowboys and Indians in the woods?"

"Yes," Klink nodded his head, "that's what they were doing."

Hogan gave a short laugh, "well how about that? Playing cowboys and Indians in the middle of Germany in the middle of a war, kids playing cowboys and Indians."

"I don't see anything so unusual about that," Klink said, confused. "I'm sure lots of children play as you say, cowboys and Indians."

"No, that's just it," replied Hogan as he went back to his barracks whistling. "Nothing unusual at all. Lots of kids play cowboys in Indians. I guess there are some things that are the same everywhere."


End file.
